oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Isilme
Isilme is a small town and (literally) growing capital of Isilme Forest, founded by Asmund Frostmoon. History After the destruction of Falador, Asmund Frostmoon flew with Villieldr south to An'doril and into the Forest of Zha'danell to meet with the Archdruidess. After speaking with the Archdruidess, she gave Asmund the task of taking the Seed of Ki'drassil to Iakresh, the newly discovered continent, and planting it to allow it to grow away from the corruption gripping the Forest of Zha'danell. On the 15th of Pharast, he and two Skyguard were teleported into the northeastern-most landmass of Iakresh and they took off to find a suitable location. They found one by a large lake and in the center of a large clearing. Asmund planted the seed and began sending out word of the new settlement growing around the seed of the new Grand Tree. He named the settlement and surrounding forest 'Isilme', an elven term for 'moonlight'. He felt is appropriate as he believed that the seed was "the light shining on the dark unknown of Iakresh". Geography The settlement currently consists of the new Grand Tree, yet to be named, housing the leaders along with an herbalist working to help the new settlers coming into the area. In the outlying lands to the east, farms have begun with druids being among those helping to grow the food for the settlement. Homes are not built on the land, but rather made among the trees so as not to harm nature, as was how it was intended to be with Isilme. The area is made up of forests and plains north of a lake in the northeastern-most region of Iakresh. The land is intended to remain unharmed by settlements grown by Isilme and it's people. Inhabitants The nation of Isilme Forest currently consists of around 250 people coming in by word of mouth and will continue to grow as Isilme grows. Culture The people of Isilme are drawn by the prospect of living with nature in much the same way as An'doril. They do not believe in harming nature or destroying the land for it's resources, but rather asking for the trees to let them live among their branches and woods. Druids and rangers are among the many who are in the initial establishment, but they are welcoming to anyone who will at least show the same such respect to nature. Religion, Magic & Tech Isilme is not really dedicated to a particular deity. Many prefer the Green Faith while others follow Erastil. But while religion is not prohibited or even looked down upon, many prefer to keep from letting a religion become a ruling force. Necromancy is entirely forbidden as it is scene as an affront to the natural cycle of life. Necromancers are to refrain from practicing necromancy while within Isilme Forest or be punished accordingly. Arcane magic is not prohibited but is only limited by the law of no harm to the land or wildlife.Divine magic finds itself more accepted but still falls under the same law. Technology may make some uncomfortable in excess levels. Small devices can be accepted as long as they cannot cause harm to the land. For this reason, large objects of technology such as steam armor and some warforged may have trouble gaining access into Isilme Forest without good reason Crime & Law Causing harm to the land and wildlife is expressly prohibited unless it is purely done in self defense. Hunting is accepted if not done in excess and every part of the body is used. Bones may be returned to nature. Slavery is illegal as it is seen as an invention purely of civilizations greed. Slaves from other lands may seek sanctuary within Isilme as long as they follow the laws of Isilme. People & Places of Interest Asmund Frostmoon - The founder and leader of Isilme Forest and the one who planted the Seed of Ki'drassil. Rhys & Da'rel - Two Skyguard from An'doril who accompanied Asmund into Iakresh to plant the seed and settle around it. Zha'danell - The Archdruidess who still resides in the Forest of Zha'danell. She is the one who gave Asmund the seed and the task of planting it in Iakresh to save the legacy of Ki'drassil. The Grand Tree - The yet unnamed Grand Tree grown from the Seed of Ki'drassil. It is home to Asmund and the Skyguard who accompanied him Category:Old Lore